xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Summers
Jesse Summers (b. August 16, 2009) is a mutant, a witch, a vampire and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Black Panther and White Queen, and the grandson of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Gambit and Emma Frost. He is one of the founders of the Young X-Men. He is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Yuki clan from Kirigakure, and a member of Team Crystal. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Hawkmon. Jesse is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Le'Beau family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' Early Years Jesse Christopher Cameron Remy Summers was born on August 16, 2009 in Tacoma, Washington and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the oldest son of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost. He is of American, British, French, Japanese and German heritage. Jesse is the older brother of Sam, Caleb, Chord and Peyton. He is the older half-brother of Sora, Roxas and Adriana. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jesse is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is dark blue, and whenever he uses his psionic powers a dark blue Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: His telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Jesse is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Jesse has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' Jesse has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Jesse can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. **''Enhanced Agility:'' Jesse's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing aunique acrobatic fighting style. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Feline Mimicry: Jesse possesses the proportionate powers of a feline; the mutation caused numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Jesse, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous feline-like abilities. His powers include: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Jesse has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 2-5 tons. As his powers grew and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is Jesse's greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound, and he has the ability to run on all fours. * Superhuman Stamina: Jesse's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Jesse's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Jesse's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Jesse is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Enhanced Jump:'' Jesse can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances, thanks to his strengthened muscles in his legs. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Jesse's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Jesse possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Jesse can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odour. Jesse's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Jesse's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. He has superhuman visual acuity. His vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below him, which allows him to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision, allowing him to see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day and something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Jesse's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *''Predator Instinct:'' Jesse possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking. With this ability, he can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if Jesse is in the foe's proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hands in combat/pursuit. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Jesse sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (once he even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Organic Diamond Form: Jesse possesses the ability to transform his body into a flexible organic diamond form; exactly like his mother, Sharpay. He can transform all parts of her body, but he can also selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Jesse's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Jesse's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 55 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Jesse's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Jesse's diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. His body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before his form begins to melt. Jesse is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jesse may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Jesse's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Jesse is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. White Tiger can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Jesse does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Jesse dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. It is still unknown how he resurrects somebody who has been dead for a while. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Category:House of Cyclops Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Darklighters Category:Vampires Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Yuki clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Healers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2009 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Le'Beau family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Flight Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Friendship Bearers Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: Jesse was bitten by aun unknown vampire when he was quite young. Unlike his half-brother, Roxas, Jesse doesn’t hesitate to bite someone. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all vampires, Jesse possesses superhuman strength. Jesse can lift about 30 tons under optimum conditions. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Jesse is capable of running and moving at speeds far greater than any vampire. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Jesse's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Jesse's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Jesse's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Jesse is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human or mutant. Jesse can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes; however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *''Immortality:'' Jesse, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases with the exception being that he does need to ingest fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Jesse has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain an opponent of blood. *''Hypnotism:'' Jesse is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. *''Mind Control:'' A person bitten by Jesse is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. Powers as a Witch/Darklighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Darklighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Darklighter Powers: *''Dark Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in black orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Jesse possesses this due to the fact he is half-darklighter. Abilities as a Ninja Kekkei Genkai: Jesse's most noticeable power was the utilization of water and wind chakra to create ice. His power over ice grants him special techniques, like the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Jesse could teleport between and attack from, even if his opponent is in the sky. He can also use water-style techniques, such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which causes the water on the floor to concentrate into needles with just one stomp on the ground. With his Ice Release, he can create domes that were capable of blocking even multiple exploding tags at once. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Jesse discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Jesse possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan:'During an unknown point in his training, Jesse awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a pinwheel. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Jesse harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the other Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Dorian's vision does not get deteriorated. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however the pain itself is still present whenever he uses the dōjutsu. '''Enhanced Senses:'As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Jesse possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Jesse can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Jesse stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. But Jesse also stated that, despite his nose being a great advantage, his powerful sense of smell was like a double-edged sword, rendering him vulnerable to strong odours. During his Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf, he is able to follow his enemy with his sense of smell after (?) uses Dynamic Marking. '''Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with (?). Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Jesse can turn (?) into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they are able to transform together into a giant two-headed wolf, where they can use their Dual Wolf Fang, which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Jesse was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in (?). Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Jesse became highly skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Patronus Charm: Jesse learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a lynx. Duelling Skill: Jesse has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. Jesse also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is quick and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Jesse was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Jesse is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Jesse is highly proficient in Shunpo, and has inherited his father's talent for it. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Kidō Master: Jesse has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Hakuda Master: Jesse can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Jesse possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure, which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is dark blue. Enhanced Strength: Jesse possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Jesse Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Jesse is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Jesse has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Black Panther, the grandson of Cyclops and Gambit and the great-grandson of Corsair and Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Jesse has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, with several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Jesse holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, ANBU, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost, Jesse is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Jesse is fluent in many languages including English, French, Romanian, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Jesse is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. Strength level Class 50-75: Jesse possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 55 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Vampire Bloodline: If the originator of a vampire bloodline is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. In Jesse's case, it is Elijah who is the originator. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Appearance' Jesse.jpg Jesse3.jpg Jesse2.jpg Jesse5.jpg Jesse4.jpg Jesse7.jpg Jesse8.jpg Jesse14.jpg Jesse10.jpg Jesse9.jpg Jesse11.jpg Jesse12.jpg Jesse13.jpg Jesse15.jpg Jesse Wikia.JPG Jesse ANBU tattoo.JPG Jesse Sharingan.JPG Jesse is a very handsome, tall young man with blue eyes, darkblonde hair and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. Whenever he smells blood, his eyes turn red due to the fact that blood is rushing into his eyes, making him almost look evil to other people. *'Hair:' Jesse has short darkblonde hair, normally kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has some facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Jesse has three known tattoos; one on his right arm that means "Good luck on your journey", the word "Godspeed" on his left hip, and the Crest of Friendship. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Lapis Lazuli: Jesse created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, which enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Digivice: Jesse carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Hawkmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Jesse carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Hawkmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Jesse purchased a 12" hazel wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2020. Zanpakutō: Tōketsu Ryōshi ("Frozen Hunter") is Jesse's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of a (guard). It has a silver guard, with deep blue hilt-wrapping and a blue sheath. His Zanpakutō is an Ice-type. *'Shikai:' Tōketsu Ryōshi's release command is "Howl at the Frozen Moon" ("Tōketsu sa reta tsuki ni hoeru"). In its Shikai form, Tōketsu Ryōshi transforms into a large sword with two golden, reinforced parallel blades, set a small distance apart from each other. The hilt is metallic blue with golden accents, and also more than doubles in size. The sword looks identical to BeoWolfmon's Beo Saber. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' Motorcycle: Category:House of Cyclops Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Darklighters Category:Vampires Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Yuki clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Healers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2009 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Le'Beau family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Flight Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Friendship Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:21st Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Yang Release users Category:Yin Release users Category:Fire Release users